The Bet
by Aveline Archer
Summary: *ONE SHOT for ArrowMeHawkeye* Clint grinned triumphantly and climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. "I win." - Hawkeye/OC


**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe.**

**This is fiction.**

**A/N -**_ This is a oneshot written for my friend Therese Renner. She loves anything and everything to do with Jeremy Renner, so I hope you all enjoy it as much as she apparantly has._

* * *

**The Bet.**

Most of the large warehouse dome lights were dark, except the two hanging above the sparring mat in the vacant SHIELD headquarters gym, creating a spotlight as Loretta Simms and Clint Barton circled each other. Their blue eyes never swayed from the other, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and take down their opponent for a victory they'd never let the other forget. It was always the same between them, testing their skills against the other for bragging rights, to prove who the better SHIELD Agent was. They exchanged a couple of light, playful punches, testing the water until the brilliant marksman nickname Hawkeye shot out a sharp right jab. Loretta easily dodged the blow by ducking under his arm, being sure to slap his nice, tight backside as she passed. Clint chuckled lowering his bandaged hands as he spun round to face her.

"So that's how it's gonna be?"

"You think you're good but I bet I'm better." She smirked running a hand back through her loose black hair, keeping it off her face and out of her eyes.

"Bet what exactly?" She shrugged innocently. "C'mon Lo, you must have something you want."

She allowed her gaze to obviously study his body from head to toe, admiring the muscular, toned arms that she'd fantasied about being wrapped up in on more than one occasion. And she'd found herself easily disarmed on a daily basis when he gave her that knowing smirk, which was appearing on his lush lips as she met his gaze again.

"I can think of a couple of things…I'd like to do with you."

The unusual hint of a blush formed upon his cheeks and she instantly panicked believing she might've gone too far. They'd flirted back and forth since the day they met, tip toeing around romance and the sexual tension evidently drawing them together, and Clint was usually the first one to make a crude comment. But now he suddenly seemed shy, if not shocked by her bold statement.

"All right," he cleared his throat, falling back into his flirty nature. "First one to be pinned gets to have their way with the other."

"Are you sure?"

He raised his hands, clenching them into hard fists as Loretta did the same, relaxing her slender body into a fighting position the Black Widow herself had taught her. If anyone knew how to win a fight, it was the feisty Russian. "Bring it Lo!"

They exchanged a couple of blows, effortlessly keeping up with the other until he attempted another sharp jab. She side-stepped it again by spinning gracefully on the balls of her feet and as she passed him, she located a fierce punch against his ribs, winding the cheeky brunette.

"Dammit!" He hissed.

"Give up baby?"

He chuckled and lightly shook his head coming back towards her. She got close enough to smack him in the face but it proved to be her downfall as she was close enough for him to grab her round the neck, hooking a leg round hers. Before kicking her feet out from beneath her, he placed a chase kiss against her lips and made his final move. Loretta landed hard against the blue mat and swore loudly.

"Ouch! You bastard!" She remained where she was for a long moment while the pain subsided and she caught her breath back.

Clint grinned triumphantly and climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. "I win."

"You cheated,"

"No, I'm just better than you." His fingers dawdled along the exposed flesh of her stomach, inching up towards the band of her sports bra. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned over her, keeping his lips just out of her reach. "So what do I do with you?" He murmured while his hand continued over her black sports bra, and up to her neck where he cupped the back of her neck and drew her head up off the mat.

His warm breath fanned her face and the suspense of waiting for him to kiss her was too much, she couldn't wait any longer and covered the remaining distance between them. His mouth opened to hers, kissing her back deliberately slowly when all she wanted to do was devour him, so it took all her will power to match his pace. The effect left her breathless, but wanting more when he pulled away, tracing light kisses over her cheek and following her jawline making her sigh softly.

Her body relaxed against the mat as her hands reached for the hem of his T-shirt, tugging at it so he'd know what she wanted to happen. He caught the hint and chuckled as he leaned up, raising his arms. She chewed on her bottom lip, stilling tasting him as she sat up and carefully lifted his shirt, exposing his toned chest. Faint scars were present upon his flesh from the long years of working for SHIELD and she planned to kiss every one of them, claiming him as her own. Their blue eyes met when she tossed the shirt away, and Clint took her face into his hands, bringing their mouths back together. Loretta wrapped her arms round his waist, her eyelids closing in bliss as they fell back against the mat.


End file.
